


Kili Professes His Adoration

by rachel_gk



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_gk/pseuds/rachel_gk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has kept something secret from Thayla ever since the beginning of the Company's journey. Now that everything has settled down after the quest and the destruction of Smaug, he wants to let Thayla know his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili Professes His Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in Thorin's Company has survived!

The sunset was so beautiful, and for the first time in two years I had a moment alone. The quest had taken a toll on me, and I hadn't had the time to reflect. The emotions I felt needed to be sorted out. I sighed a sweet, tired, dwarfish sigh before beginning the tedious task of sorting out emotions. I thought of Thorin. He was my father figure ever since... I couldn't think of the accident that had killed my father and mother, it was too difficult. I thought of Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, those silly old toymakers. Their simple way of life was completely changed now that they had riches beyond compare. Ori, my shy other half, was my best friend in the whole world, and Dori was the good, motherly influence, in complete contrast to Nori. I chuckled to myself. There was also Balin and Dwalin who where great, wise warriors who had helped me to find Thorin after my parents' accident. Oin and Gloin I had never truly gotten to know, but I respected them and their wonderful accounting skills. Lastly, there was Fili and Kili. Fili was like my older brother, and he cared for me with a deep, profound brotherly love that I truly believed he was my brother.

Kili. I paused and then blushed. He was incredibly handsome and strong, hilarious and mischievous. I was completely unaware of my true feelings for him. I looked out at the almost-completely disappeared sun and frowned. I knew that I wanted to hug him and be in his arms all of the time, but I had no idea why.  
"Do I love him?" I asked out loud.  
"Do you love who, Thayla ?" A gruff, handsome voice replied behind me. Startled, I stood and turned around. It was Kili.  
"I-I I, um, I don't know," I replied, blushing a deep scarlet.  
"I want to tell you something," he said, walking over to me and taking my hand in his. He looked into my eyes, but I quickly looked away, my hand slipping away from his, unable to control my buzzing emotions. I looked at his muscular arms and his legs, then away from his body completely. He gently cupped my head in his hands and pulled my head up so I could look up into his eyes.  
"Thayla, ever since I first laid eyes on you when we were children, I loved you. I boasted to Fili that one day, your pretty green eyes and long brown hair would be mine and only mine. That you would love me back." He trailed off, pausing and biting his lip before continuing with a deep breath. "Thayla, I'm in love... With you." He finished, looking at me hopefully.  
"Kili- I," I started, unable to express my joy. "I am in love with you too." I finally replied.  
He sighed in relief and took me into his arms, into a loving embrace. I looked up and got on my tippy toes and kissed him gently.  
"I know now my feelings. They are for you." I said and Kili lovingly kissed me back.

 

Behind a pillar, a shadow angrily bit their lip as they watched the scene unfold. They had loved her first, and they were going to get her from Kili, even if it needed some murdering.


End file.
